Cita de negocios (two shot)
by madrigal.Karou
Summary: Felix y Bridgitte tienen una cita de negocios con un antiguo enamorado de la chica. Su prometido sabe que el chico aún esta interesado en su lady y por ello, se atreverá a jugar con un pequeño juguetito que tenía reservado para una ocasión especial.


-Felix, apresúrate, la reservación en el restaurante es a las 8- Bridgitte estaba colocando los pendientes que su futuro suegro le había regalado en su anterior cumpleaños y complementaba a la perfección el look de aquella noche: un ligero vestido veraniego floreado de corte corazón y falda en A que le llegaba hasta la rodilla, sus zapatillas blancas, un saco americano del mismo color. Combinado con una trenza floja y un maquillaje natural, la sonrisa de su rostro no podía ser ignorada. Y Félix lo había notado.

-Bien podríamos posponerlo para otra ocasión, quiero pasar esta noche contigo.- Desde hace dos semanas había estado haciendo esfuerzos para que su Brid desistiera de ir, pero no la había convencido ni un poco.

-No podemos Félix, es importante concertar el trabajo con Anton, después de todo es el mejor candidato para la campaña- el tic nervioso de Félix apareció ante escuchar el nombre y el cumplido que su novia le hacía a su viejo compañero de pasarelas. Cuando ambos iban al instituto, su eterna acosadora Brid se pasaba el día siguiéndolo cuando tenía sesiones al aire libre. Y si bien él se sentía ligeramente irritado con ese comportamiento, jamás le había prohibido hacerlo. Incluso su chofer y la asistente de su padre conocían suficiente a la chica para dejarla pasar a la sesión y que viera todo el trabajo, siempre y cuando estuviera quietecita.

En cierta ocasión, cuando las fotos se hicieron en colaboración con varios modelos, la dulce Brid había llevado aperitivos para todos, incluidos el staff, aunque el rubio en aquella ocasión se mostró renuente a probar el souffle de capuchino que habían hecho especialmente para él. Muchos de otros modelos lo vieron, pero no le hicieron caso alguno, ya que conocían su mal carácter, aunque la reacción de uno fue inesperada.

-¿Puedo probar ese postre?- El chico que hablaba era de piel almendra y ojos oliva, cabello ligeramente largo y ondulado, así como facciones más definidas y masculinas, una sonrisa radiante y una confianza para hablar que no se veía en muchas personas. El chico era dos años mayor que Félix y por lo que sabía, su ascendencia de medio oriente le confería esos rasgos tan distintivos y llamativos. Anton Mahfud.

-Lo siento, pero este es especial para Félix, pero puedes probar este- le ofreció un pay de queso con zarzamoras igual que al resto y aunque a Félix le creo una sensación muy placentera saber que la chica siempre lo defendería y pondría por delante, no esperaba la respuesta del chico.

-Bien, entonces este siempre será mi especial, gracias panquecito- fue la primera vez que el rubio sintió ganas de golpear a alguien. Porque para su sorpresa y malestar, Bridgitte se había sonrojado y le sonreía de vuelta.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho que cuando fuera mayor estaría celoso de ese encuentro, probablemente lo habría negado y jurado que nunca lo estaría. Pero lo cierto es que a raíz de eso, Anton y Brid habían hecho una hermosa amistad, a tal grado que antes de la universidad Anton trato de que Brid fuera a estudiar a Nueva York, donde él residía, e incluso fue tan osado como para pedirle que fuera su novia, aun sabiendo que entre ella y Félix ya se estaba gestando una relación romántica. Si algo tenía el chico era que nunca descanso en sus intentos porque la franco-china estuviera a su lado.

Y aunque Félix sabía que su futura esposa jamás intentaría algo con alguien más aparte de él, su instinto felino le exigía demostrar que era suya, de una u otra manera.

-Bien, entonces necesito que me hagas un favor- dicho esto la abrazó por detrás y antes de que pudiera hacer algo, tomó sus caderas, obligándola gentilmente a apoyarse contra el tocador. Subió su falda hasta sus espalda baja y disfrutó de la ropa de encaje y la deliciosa vista de su trasero en forma de corazón.

-Fe…Félix ¿Qué estás haciendo?- ese hábito de tartamudear le indicaba a su novio dos cosas.

1\. Estaba comenzando a excitarse

2\. En este momento no habría nada a lo que le dijera no.

-Quiero cobrar mi último premio- dijo, completamente serio mientras movía la ropa interior a un lado para ver ese capullo que adoraba- vaya, my lady ¿Estamos con ganas de un poco de diversión?

-Félix, por favor…tenemos que llegar pronto- sus palabras no concordaban con los movimientos de su cuerpo, el cual de manera inconsciente se acercaba para sentir el tacto y el calor del hombre a su espalda, era algo que él admiraba, siempre siendo franca con deseos.

-No tomará mucho tiempo- sus manos bajaron perezosamente, recorriendo la suave piel blanca y maravillándose de cada curva. – me lo debes, mon amour. – El gemido quedó que la chica liberó ante las palabras era difícil de resistir. Solo él conocía como excitarla, como dejar fuera sus miedos, inhibiciones y traer al mundo a la diosa más increíble a la que estaba dispuesto a adorar por toda la eternidad.

\- yo…Félix, por favor….- una de sus manos fue hacía atrás, un intento por sujetarse a algo y al mismo tiempo, invitarlo a seguir con sus mimos.

-Lo sé, pero antes…- de su bolsillo saco un pequeño huevo color negro que su querida novia no había visto, con el acarició los labios vaginales antes de introducirlo por completo, desapareciendo en ese apetecible sitio que el tanto disfrutaba. La chica al sentir la invasión de inmediato se tensó y dejó que esa libido que antes había nublado su juicio ahora se esfumará.

-¿Qué…? ¡No puedo ir con eso a la cena Felix!- de inmediato se soltó del abrazo que su pareja le había dado y estaba pensando en cómo sacar lo que ella pensaba era unas inofensivas "bolas chinas" cuando una mano le sostuvo el rostro con delicadeza.

-No, my lady, yo gané la última vez, este es mi premio: quiero que lo tengas en tu interior hasta que yo quiera sacarlo- una sonrisa irresistible cruzó por esos rasgos considerados por la mayoría como serios y fríos, pero que le daban un toque arrebatadoramente sensual.- Recuerda que dijimos: nada de ser mal perdedora, hazlo por mí, cherry. – un beso en su nariz le relajo de repente y le puso una inocente sonrisa en la comisura de la boca- ¿Eso es un sí?- ni siquiera intento abogar más, aquel hombre consumía su razón y cualquier otro pensamiento lógico. La torturaba y la elevaba al estado más profundo de placer y amor… no podía negarle nada al dueño de su corazón. Ambos lo sabían.

-No puedo negarte nada cuando pones esa sonrisa y lo sabes, tramposo- de inmediato le rodeo con los brazos el cuello y a pesar de los tacones se puso de puntitas para darle un dulce beso en los labios- sin embargo, aún debemos ir a la junta con Anton, ¿Lo sabes, verdad?

-Lo sé- _lo que tú no sabes es lo que tengo preparado para el plato fuerte._

A veces, Bridgitte pensaba demasiado bien de su querido novio, y esa era la mejor ventaja de Félix, porque mientras le ayudaba a colocarse el abrigo y está llamaba a su chofer, el revisaba si en la bolsa de su saco se encontraba a buen resguardo el control de aquel pequeño huevo. Porque de algo estaba seguro: después de aquella cena, probablemente Brid ya no tendría cara para ver a Anton, y la vez, podría dejar unas cuantas cosas claras, como, por ejemplo, que los Agrestes eran muy posesivos con sus mujeres.


End file.
